battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubble
BFDIA: BFB: |episode = BFDI: Return of the Hang Glider BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (competed until BFDIA 5e) BFB: TBA |place = BFDI: 3rd (228 votes to win) BFDIA: 18th (Disqualified) BFB: TBA |allies = Match (sometimes) Pencil (sometimes) Ice Cube Ruby Woody Eraser (Sometimes in BFDI, From BFDIA) Book Announcer Leafy (Sometimes in BFDI, BFDIA 5a, BFB) Firey Fanny Lightning Cheese Orb Loser Naily X (possibly) |enemies = Flower Blocky (arch-nemesis) Eraser (Sometimes, BFDI) Firey Jr. (Possibly) Snowball Spongy Golf Ball David Leafy (Sometimes in BFDI, BFDI 25 - BFDIA 5a) Pencil (a lot, mostly in BFB 1) Match (sometimes) Firey Stapy (Possibly) |color = * Pale grayish-cyan (Body) *White (shine) *Dark Cornflower Blue/Cerulean (outlines) |deaths = 91+ |kills = 32 |first = Total Firey Island (unofficial appearance) X Finds Out His Value (body) Take the Plunge: Part 1 (official appearance) |last = Questions Answered |voice = Michael Huang }} Bubble is a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island and she was the second runner-up (3rd Place) in the first season. She was on the Squishy Cherries team in Season 1. Bubble has an awkward way of talking. She doesn't use normal words at times, as she replaces some vowels with "oi" sounds in words (e.g. "Leafy" becomes "Loify", "sorry" becomes "soirry", "oh no" becomes "oh noio", "ball" becomes "boil", etc.), giving her a unique accent. She qualified for Battle for Dream Island Again with 556 votes, but was killed temporarily by Flower in "Return of the Hang Glider". Later on, in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", she was recovered again by Pencil by using a bubble blower and blowing her out. However, she was disqualified again in "The Long-lost Yoyle City", along with Match, as Bubble was technically not an official contestant due to her absence at the beginning of the season, and sent to the TLC. As of "Welcome Back", Bubble has returned. She also returned for Battle for BFDI as a contestant and member of the team , although she was demoted from member to "bember" by Pencil because of telling Lightning not to zap Flower, and demoted to "bemb" by Match for getting many questions wrong in Questions Answered. Appearance Bubble appears to be a spherical soap bubble. The main part of her body is sky blue, which gets lighter toward the center. Her outline is blue, and her shine is white. She is also transparent. Bubble is probably one of the strongest and strangest liquid bubbles ever because normal bubbles would explode much more quickly due to air pressure. In addition, she can somehow open her mouth without losing any air. She also didn't float to the top of the van in "It's a Monster" despite being made of air, and when she couldn't hold her breath anymore, she popped and the air inside her disappeared. A real bubble is just made of liquid and air, so if a bubble were to be submerged in water, it would not pop until it rose to the top and the liquid is a dome over the water. What makes her even stranger is that soap bubbles can have fingers put through them sometimes and not pop. Changes Early BFDI * Bubble has thicker outlines. * Bubble is darker. Late BFDI * Bubble has thinner outlines. * Bubble is lighter. BFDIA-BFB * Bubble is lighter. Personality Bubble is usually nice, carefree and happy, but when she is afraid of something, (ex. Pencil telling Lightning to shock someone), she will try and prevent it from happening. When pushed enough, Bubble isn't afraid of speaking her mind to other characters, like with Leafy when she constantly decides to be friends only to change her mind or to stand up to Flower in Return of the Hang Glider. Despite this, she is often known to be a pushover towards Pencil and Match, and often hangs around them, despite their actions. Bubble is very forgiving, as she instantly became friends with Leafy in Get in the Van when she returned to Bubble after she had bought Dream Island. She seems to be sad ever since she got demoted and Lightning zapped people. Coverage Battle for Dream Island First line: (after being asked by Ice Cube if she liked her) ...Uh ..um ...yeah? (Match and Pencil shout "No! Ice Cube, STOP!") *POP* In Bubble's first scene in Take the Plunge: Part 1, she is held by Ice Cube and asked if she liked her. Bubble stammers and answers yes, until she was accidentally popped by Ice Cube. She is revived at the Bubble Recovery Center, giving it its first appearance. After Bubble comes out, she is nearly popped again by Pin, who is being held by Blocky. He then tries to throw Needle instead, but fails to hit Bubble, saying that he was "just in the mood to hurt someone". When Bubble competes in the challenge, she decides to form an alliance with Pencil and Match. This is the first time her accent is used. Ice Cube eagerly tries to join, but after she knocks down a few people, including Bubble, Pen, Pencil, Match and a few others, Pencil declines to knock all in the water from Ice Cube's quick determined plow through/dash. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, as Teardrop is picked to be on Leafy's team (which becomes the Squashy Grapes), Flower calls her stupid for not being able to talk. When Bubble asks for Flower to be nice, this angers her and she asks for Snowball to beat her up. He declines, but Blocky accepts. Blocky pops her. The Speaker asks for Pin's team (which becomes the Squishy Cherries) to choose, and Pin says Bubble's name after a suggestion from Pencil. She appears from the Bubble Recovery Center and joins Pin's team. During the challenge, after the Squishy Cherries' boat is destroyed, the team swims to shore. Pin pops Bubble once again. Bubble's team wins the challenge. In Barriers and Pitfalls, during the challenge, Pin makes a few people look for Blocky one of them being Pencil breaking up the alliance for a short time. Match says that she'll wait for her with Bubble. After five minutes, they are still waiting. During a commercial break, a commercial for Blocky's Funny Doings International appears. It shows Blocky drilling a hole in the Bubble Recovery Center and putting in thumb-tacks, creating an infinite loop of Bubble dying and reviving. After Pencil returns, Match and Bubble join the challenge. The three of them are on the chairlift, however, it slows down due to Spongy's excessive weight. Even with Spongy's weight, it doesn't break the rope. However, Rocky fell onto and broke the rope of the chairlift, causing the three to fall, resulting in no more contestants reaching the end and making Squishy Cherries lose the challenge. The remaining contestants who fell are revealed to still be there after dark. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Bubble and the rest of the failers from the previous episode are retrieved, and the Squishy Cherries have Cake at Stake for the first time. After many people disagree with Key Lime Pie as their cake, Bubble also disagrees but is cut off by the Speaker. Bubble, along with Pin and Pencil are the second to receive a slice of cake, after Eraser. When Spongy is being lifted as he is being eliminated, he drops onto Bubble due to his weight, popping her. Bubble was seen joining her alliance mates once again, but she is immediately popped by Match after she is offended by Bubble when she calls her a "guy". Pencil questions Match for doing so, but Bubble reveals how to "kill Bubble in 3 simple steps". She tries to count to three but pops herself before doing so. Pencil calls her "suicidal" and "so dumb she can't even count to three". Due to the Speaker finding out that Blocky and Pen were cheating, the Squishy Cherries lose for the second time. In Sweet Tooth, the Squishy Cherries have another Cake at Stake. All the girls except Pin and Match (thus including Bubble) receive a block of ice since the Speaker didn't buy a cake. When the ice is thrown at Bubble, she is popped. When Pencil appears after being thrown off into the horizon according to Match, Pencil claims she is hallucinating and turns into Bubble. During the challenge, Pencil reminds Match of how Bubble can't count to three, classifying her as dumb. Bubble attempts to prove the two wrong but is popped by a strawberry in mid-sentence. Bubble later not only counts to three but to eight, proving the girls wrong. Bubble is first up to show her cake. She receives an 8/10 from the Speaker. Flower goes into a fit of rage after remembering she was eliminated, and steps on Bubble's cake. She gives it a 0/10 originally, and later a 1/10 because she's so nice. The die rolled a 4/6, making her final score 13/26. The Squishy Cherries wins this part of the challenge. The Squashy Grapes win the next part, therefore a tiebreaker is held literally, in which the first team to break the necktie wins. Snowball instantly breaks the tie for the Squashy Grapes and win, and the Squishy Cherries lose for the third time in a row. In Bridge Crossing, during Cake at Stake, Bubble received zero votes. After Bubble receives her cake, Needle lands on Bubble, popping her. During the challenge, Eraser pushes Bubble onto the bridge. Snowball then throws Rocky at Golf Ball. Snowball misses and Rocky lands on the bridge, destroying it. Bubble then falls to the bottom of the gorge. Pencil and Match also fall into the gorge to catch Bubble. In the end, there was a tie for the challenge. The tiebreaker was to rip a tie. Similar to Sweet Tooth, Snowball instantly rips the tie, causing the Squishy Cherries to be up for elimination. That meant that Bubble was up for elimination. At the end of the episode, Bubble is with the rest, at the bottom of the gorge. In Power of Three, at Cake at Stake, Bubble receives her very first vote, and after Pin is eliminated, Bubble is paired with Match and Pencil for the teams in teams challenge. They start out in the lead but arrive at the first challenge 2nd. Soon, they drop to 4th but forget about Pencil being locked in a safe. Bubble and Match turn their raft around, putting the other Cherries in 4th place. Soon, the alliance of three manages to speed into 3rd place, making them all safe. In Puzzling Mysteries, Bubble isn't seen very much throughout the episode, but she is worried about everyone starving to death in the puzzle room. The Squishy Cherries not only lose the challenge, but they lose Firey as well, being outnumbered by the Grapes 9 to 5. In Cycle of Life, during arguments between the Cherries and the Speaker, Bubble suggests that the Speaker Box chooses who competes for the Grapes. During the race, Bubble is the 5th to go but is popped by Match, causing the Grapes to take a huge lead. Eventually, Bubble is left to run for the finish, but she is popped by GB kicking Rocky, and when GB kicks him again, Eraser blames Bubble for their loss. .]] In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Bubble comes in when the Announcer gives out posters. She laughs, then adds that the speaker does not have to mention it when the speaker said the Squishy Cherries were half the size of the Squashy Grapes. Bubble is on the Cherries with Pencil, Match, Pen, and Eraser. Battle for Dream Island Again Bubble did have enough votes to join BFDIA, but she was disqualified as she was not present. Bubble was later revived by Pencil and Match in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 but was popped later in the episode. In the next episode, she has revived again. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Match and Pencil want to bring Bubble back. Ruby, however, doesn't want Bubble to be brought back because she thought she would be kicked out of the alliance. Match assures her this will not happen. Then Pencil blows Bubble from a bubble blower. When Bubble is brought back, she kicks Ruby. Match explains Ruby is in their alliance now. To refute this, Bubble gets out BFDI's Tips and Tricks, a book written by Golf Ball. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, she is revived after Teardrop picks a Hand-Powered Recovery Center for a prize by Pencil and Match. She quickly pops, and Match and Pencil bring her back and warn her about popping and wasting their time. She says sorry but gets popped by Pin when she is running to bring Coiny back. She is then revived by Coiny. In Get in the Van, Bubble is a member of the new team, FreeSmart. Later she gets eaten by Evil Leafy with all the other members. In No More Snow!, Bubble does not do much since she was popped early in the episode by Ruby. In It's a Monster, Bubble is revived and the team continues the journey riding the FreeSmart Supervan. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Bubble ate yoyleberries along with Ruby, which caused them to turn to metal. Later on, when she and all the Freesmarters got onto the summit and won the challenge, The Firey Speaker Box sent her away to an as of yet unknown location, possibly the TLC. IDFB In Welcome Back, Bubble is seen with FreeSmart at Yoyle Needy, despite being flung in BFDIA 5e. When Pencil cries over how 3 years of work have been lost in an instant, Bubble did not feel bad, because she spent her whole life disappearing in an instant. When Pencil is about to fall from Yoyle Needy, Bubble tries to pull her up and save her, but she fails and pops. She is later revived by the FreeSmarters with the HPRC. Battle for BFDI In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Bubble is counting to ten in front of Ruby, Pencil, and Match when all of a sudden one of the forks knocked down flies over and pops her. She is revived by the BRC (Bubble Recovery Center), Ruby comments that it is cool that Bubble has her own recovery center, before getting popped and revived again. Match and Pencil are tired of Bubble popping and sets out to find who's popping Bubble. Later, Pencil also demotes Bubble to a "bember" after Bubble tries to stop Lightning from zapping Flower. During the challenge, her team, iance, try to grab X's Basket by jumping below it. Fanny says she hates jumping, so Pencil orders Lightning to zap her. Bubble tries to prevent this from happening, but Pencil reminds her she's a bember, so Bubble gives in. Bubble is later seen jumping while thinking about Fanny. Match tells her not to think as heavy thoughts would weight her down. Iance isn't able to get the basket down before any of the other teams, so they are up for elimination. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Bubble was up for elimination along with the rest of iance. Bubble was safe with 147 votes and got a cake. Match congratulates Bubble for surviving the elimination. After Pencil was eliminated, Match asked Bubble what to do after Pencil was gone. Bubble remembered Ice Cube was an alternate and could replace Pencil for the time being, but Match interrupts saying that Book and Ice Cube are on a different team and dead. In the challenge, Bubble licked the jawbreaker and freed Ice Cube. Bubble asks Ice Cube if she can join their alliance, but she walks back to her team instead. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Bubble asked Match if she could talk "alliance" stuff with her, with Match trying to put Fanny on the fulcrum. In Fortunate Ben, Bubble popped anonymously during the elimination. In Four Goes Too Far, Bubble is recovered by Four. During the challenge, she gets inflicted by the Twinkle of Contagion. Match decides to start a staring contest with Bubble, and they pass the Twinkle onto each other. This causes a sound, which causes Pen, who was previously closing his eyes, to look at them and catch it. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, when Taco says that Loser is dead, Donut says he's in a jawbreaker and throws it, accidentally crushing her. Bubble is scared by this and throws the Liar Ball away. During the challenge, Bubble asks why everyone is acting so murderous in the challenge, to which Lightning replies is because Loser is gone and the contestants don't know what is right or wrong without him. He then goes to zap the other contestants in an attempt to win the challenge, much to Bubble's dismay. In Questions Answered, When Donut says the first question, she didn't know the answer, Match got mad as well as Snowball. Match gave Bubble a warning about her Bembership. Bubble didn't get the next question right, and was demoted once again, but this time to a "bemb". Donut later asks what his favorite season is. Bubble was about to answer "summer" when Puffball pushes a fake buzzer in place of iance's buzzer, and Bubble presses the button on the fake buzzer instead of the actual one. She repeatedly presses the "button" yelling "SUMMER!" but Donut doesn't respond to her. steals her answer and are the last ones safe from elimination, meaning iance is up for elimination... until Match shows Donut footage of their buzzer being replaced. Donut then puts Free Food up for voting. Bubble is seen at the episode's stinger, where she is told by Fanny that Match didn't know the answers either, despite her getting mad at Bubble for the same thing. Relationships Votes Total elimination votes: 359 Kills Total kills: 32 Trivia *'Running gag:' Bubble is constantly popped and sent to the Bubble Recovery Center. *'Running gag:' Bubble expressing excitement by yelling "Yoylecake!" *Bubble actually has a Goiky accent (and might not be the only character who has one, due to Cloudy also having a thick accent which may be somewhere in Goiky), where some vowels are replaced with "oi". * Bubble was thought to be unintelligent by Pencil and Match until she managed to count to more than three without being popped. *Bubble is the first contestant to create an alliance on BFDI. **She is also the highest ranking contestant of her alliance. **This confirms that Bubble is actually the real founder of Pencil's alliance. (At the beginning of the challenge in BFDI 1) *Bubble has a Speaker Box that was recommended for Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. *Bubble had a brief cameo in Get Digging as one of the prizes Coiny could possibly win. **This suggests that had Coiny landed on Bubble, she could have joined W.O.A.H. Bunch as a contestant. *So far, Bubble has been popped 47 times in total (40 in season 1, 3 in season 2, so far 1 in season 3, and so far 3 in season 4). *Bubble's name changes to Metal Ball when she turns into metal. *Bubble is the first contestant who was dead in between seasons to be revived, the second was Flower. *She's also the only contestant where the recovery center is not the only way to get back to life (with the exception of the ways shown in Last BFDI), as shown in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, where Pencil uses a bubble blower to revive her. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Bubble was confirmed to not be a contestant by Puffball Speaker Box, however, she was given a soda can (ironically called "Bubbly Pop") as a consolation. *Bubble, along with Pin, was the first character ever seen by fans (due to the thumbnail of the video of the first episode). *Bubble has a killing count of 3 in BFDI as she killed Firey, Announcer, and Flower and a killing count of 1 in BFDIA as she killed Pencil together with the FreeSmarters. She has a total of 4. *Bubble was the only contestant to get flung without receiving Elimination votes. *Due to Bubble's deep masculine voice, people mistake her to be a boy. Her and Leafy also sound similar. *Bubble is the first contestant to not get eliminated in one season, but get eliminated in the other. *Her favorite food may be "YOYLECAKE!", as in her catchphrase. *The very first person to pop Bubble was Ice Cube, as seen in Take the Plunge: Part 1 *Bubble was the first contestant to be killed in season 1. *Match, Pencil, and Ruby think she can't count to 3, but in episode 4, Bubble counted to 8. **Bubble has also managed to count to 10, as seen in Getting Teardrop to Talk. *She is the first and the last contestant to receive an Immunity Ticket. *Aside from Evil Leafy, Bubble is the only contestant whose evil version appeared without a recommended character crowd. *In an OMG moment, Bubble says OMBB; referring to 'Bubble Blower'. *Bubble is the first character confirmed to not have a brain, the second being Eraser. *Bubble didn't compete in BFDIA because Flower popped her in the season 1 finale. *Even though Bubble is already a girl, there is a recommended character called Bubblette in Don't Pierce My Flesh. *In the BFDI short Vote Yoylecake, Bubble was revealed to not be the only character able to pop, as Blocky was popped by her (probably just a joke). *Bubble along with Leafy and Woody are the only characters who wasn't an official BFDIA contestant and was still alive to appear in IDFB. *Evil Bubble is the only evil character to have a speaking role. *In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bubble is confused when she finds out that her alliance's morals have gotten questionable. **She is also shown crying due to Lightning being told to electrocute and electrocuting Fanny by Pencil. *Due to trying to talk Lightning out of zapping Flower, Bubble gets demoted by Pencil to the alliance rank "Bember". **Also, in Questions Answered, Match demoted Bubble to a "bemb" since she got many questions wrong *Bubble is technically the only Season 1 contestant to not get eliminated in all of BFDI, as Firey was eliminated in Book 8 of Total Firey Island, and Leafy was eliminated in BFB 3. Even though she was flung in The Long-Lost Yoyle City, she wasn't eliminated. *Bubble is the first character to die in BFB. *As of now, Bubble has the least amount of votes in so far in BFB, at 147. See also he:בועה fr:Bulle it:Bolla Category:Characters Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Females Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Contestants Category:FreeSmart Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Bubble